The Brotherhood Of the Mountain
by jimmy143
Summary: Tommy, Dill, Kimi, Chuckey, Phil and Lil try to survive in the harsh world that was once their home. Can they survive the new war. A remake of my old fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I went back and read my old version of brother hood of the mountain and found that it was highly flawed so I have decided to re wright it.**

Chapter 1

Tommy's pov

I woke to find my alarm clock screaming at me and demanding that I wake up.

I reached to turn it off but in my dizzy and half asleep state I couldn't for the life of me find the off switch.

I settled for knocking it off the bedside table onto the ground witch sent the batteries flying out in all directions.

I nearly fell out of bed and clumsily walked along the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dill sat on the kitchen bench trying to cook bacon with a heat lamp.

"Morning sunshine!" He said with a touch of sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I am cooking bacon."

"With a heat lamp?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"To break up the everyday montane of cooking bacon with a frypan."

"Only you Dill would do something like that."

"Well what are you having and you can't have any bacon because I only got enough for me and I have been doing this since 4 in the morning so I cant put more on now."

I looked at the clock, it was 8 am.

"You have been doing this for 4 hours?"

"Yep"

"I'll just have toast."

**A little while later.**

Dill had finally finished his bacon but by then everyone else had had breakfast so it was just him.

Chuckey, Kimi, Phil and Lil turned up around 10.

We pilled our suitcases and bags in the car as best we could but it still appeared like we had thrown them in.

Me, Chuckey and Phil piled into my room to find some of the essential stuff for long car drives.

"Comics." Chuckey said while putting a whole load of comics in my backpack.

"3DS, PlayStation vita, iPod and iPad." Said Phil putting all of this in the bag.

The list went on and on until we finally finished with my backpack almost too heavy to hold.

We found the girls talking to Dill while playing my latest game THE BANE OF THE WOLF.

You play as a wolf trying to survive from a group of hunters and you have to try to take them out one by one until there all dead.

"All ready?" Dad said coming up from the basement

"Yes chef!" Dill called out as he finished the last of his bacon.

"Alright then let's hit the road." Dad said heading out to the car.

"You guys go I'll go and get my video camera it should be charged by now." I said

Every one made their way to the car I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. The light was showing green on my camera. I grabbed it and the cord an ran back down stairs.

"Woof woof!" Barked spike from the kitchen.

I gave him a hug and a pat and joined Chuckey at the door.

"Why isn't your mum coming?" He said

"She's in Canada with Phil and Lil's mom, it's some kind of book tour or something like that, a book that they both love is set in Canada and they are visiting the towns its set in." I said as I closed the door behind us.

"But what about Spike?" He said as we opened the doors of the car and clambered into the back.

"Your parents are going to look after him for the 2 weeks were gone."

"Ooohhh" he said.

"Were are we staying? I know we are going to the snow but I don't know were." Phil said turning his head to look at us behind him

"We are going to the snow alpha lodge." Chuckey said

"I don't know where or what that is." Phil said still staring at Chuckey.

"It's the place where I got stuck up on the faze 3 mountain and had to go down it in the dark." Chuckey said slightly irritated that he had to recount the hole bad experience again.

"Oh that place, that's where we played that old game of ours, what was it called?" He said

"The brother hood of the mountain." Lil said from the front seat.

"That's the one!" Phil said reminiscing of the days past.

"We used to play a lot of games like that." Kimi said.

"I don't remember any of games like that." Dill said thinking as hard as he could.

"Well we don't need to play games any more we have a lot of adventures to do so we best get cracking." I said looking out of the window and already we were leaving civilisation behind and instead we were entering the land of mountains.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and for those who read my old story thanks for sticking with, I hope to do around 40 chapters rather than 20 chapters. So what did you think please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We stopped at an old motel called burnabards at around 6 so it was still light out.

It was small with only 10 room and a circular drive way with an over grown garden in the middle, cigarette stubs lying at every angle an graphite at every wall.

Including the accessional broken window witch had been fixed using duct tape it all added up for a unpleasant place to stay.

The man at the desk was short, fat and hairy with a cigarette in his mouth and a shaved head with multiple tattoos all over his arms and his head.

He wore a singlet and short shorts and thongs that looked around 3 sizes to small for him.

As Dad tried to organise a room we went out to the car and fetched the soccer ball out and began to kick it around.

After 10-15 minutes we heard shouts and the occasional swear word.

Dad came out after a little while and told us there was a park down the road and that this may take some time, after that he headed back in and the shouts continued.

I thought I heard the words hobo, police and drugs.

"Come on time is a wasting!" Phil yelled, He Lil and Dill were already half way down the street leaving me, Chuckey and Kimi behind in their dust.

We quickly made up the distance but Lil was faster than all of us and had arrived at the park at least a minuet before any of us made it.

Before us was a park with more spray paint than seems possible, you couldn't even tell what colour it used to be?

There was also a big empty field and a basketball court but the hoops had been stolen long ago.

After some discussion we settled on playing soccer in the open field.

"Alright awesome let's get some kicking on!" Dill said getting a bit over exited.

"Who's got the ball?" Kimi asked looking from one to the other.

"I must have left it back at the car I'll run back and get it." I said

I set off running and got back there in only 5 minutes.

I started searching for the ball.

It wasn't were I had left it, I looked under boshes, the car, I looked in the garden and across the street thinking it might have rolled off but still nothing.

I suddenly heard laughing down the road in the opposite direction of the park. I followed the road until I saw to boys with my ball.

One was wearing a hoody and the other was wearing a tee shirt. I felt like yelling out but they were both bigger and older than me so I waited.

Suddenly they ran off and hid in the trees, a piece of string was connected to the ball and they had the other end, they suddenly lit the string and I noticed 3 small metal tubes on the ball.

DEODERANT CANS! I thought. They are going to blow it up!

I stud up from where I had been observing a yelled out "Hey you guys! What the hell are you doing! That's my ball!" I yelled

The guy in the hoody stepped on the burning string and the other came out from among the trees.

I was certain they were going to kill me or mug me or something if Chuckey and Dill hadn't turned up.

The two boy were around Chuckey's age so it felt more even if the wanted to start a fight.

The kid in the hoody went over to the ball and pooled off the deodorant cans and kicked the ball over to us.

The started to walk down the street but we stayed there until they had vanished past the bend.

"Well what was that all about?" Dill said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The next morning.**

We packed up our stuff around 8 or so and hit the road.

After a few hours we stopped for breakfast at a café called the shaggy cow.

Dad found that the pancakes we ordered did not agree with him so he spent the rest of the time at the café being sick in the bathroom.

Dill picked up a newspaper from the stacks of magazines and began to flip through it.

"What douse my horoscope have for me today?" Dill said reaching the horoscope page.

"Dill all that stuff is garbage that's so vague that it'll fit any problem." Kimi said.

"Well even if it is vague it's still fun." Dill replied and began to read.

"Bad things are going to happen but don't worry they will change." Dill closed the newspaper and lent back as if he had won the argument.

"Hey guys look at this." Lil said Picking up the newspaper and reading the page

"The string of peace is wearing thin. A terrorist group of huge number is threatening all-out war with the states.

We have no hope in matching there number of soldiers and weapons and they know this. With most of our American soldiers overseas we have little hope, but we have a chance of making a peace treaty but the chances are slim.

By Abigail wingrite." Lil finished

"Well that sounds intense but it's all lies, who can beat America." Dill said

"The only thing they could do is blow something up like the white house something." Phil said.

"All though this is the best time for America to be attacked because we have been sending hundreds and hundreds of troops overseas lately." Kimi said

"We are all getting a bit over the top about this I mean it's just 1 newspaper we haven't seen anything on TV or anything like this." I said trying to calm every one down.

"Well we can't just dismiss it either." Dill said

"Yeah but we don't need to start freaking out about it either." I said

"Isn't there a thing that says that only 50% of what newspapers say is true, they have probably made this into a big event when it properly isn't even that big a deal." Chuckey said.

"Yeah I've heard about that." Phil admitted.

Dad walked out of the men's toilets looking pale and tired.

"Let's…..go." He said coming over to the table.

"If we go now we will get to the hotel this evening." He continued as we left the café…

**Fare away.**

General Pov

"Our time has come, went this country falls to its knees the rest of the world shall follow and we shall stand victories as our enemies kneel at our feet and we will be the ones free to live our own lives and we shall rule those who took our freedom!" The man yelled and the cheers of and tens of thousands of soldiers rang out in the cold air of winter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait.  
>Chapter 4<br>Kimi's Pov  
>The last hour of driving was easily the most tolerable because we could feel the end of the journey at the tips of our fingers and drawing closer every second.<br>Phil was arguing with Chuckey about a school test that Phill had come worst in the class.  
>Dill and Lil were talking about his horoscope and I had been drawn into Chuckey's argument. It was now less of an argument more of a disagreement after tommy stepped in when it started to get loud and angry.<br>General pov  
>An hour away from the mountain lodge in a small cave halfway up the talest mountain.<br>A group of 5 snipers huddled against the cold and servaining the mountain lodge.  
>One pulled out his walkytalky an said "Sir we are in position."<br>The walkytalky replied "Send the signal."  
>The other man lifted up a high beem flash lighed and pointing it at the mountain 90 km away.<br>They waited and waited and waited and then a dot of lighed appeared from the other mountain and then all of the mountains withing 100 km of the lodge lit up with a dot of light.  
>Far away in a hiden controll room.<br>2 men stood in a small room ploting directions on a map.  
>"Sir why are we waisting our time attacking a simple hotel?"<br>"It may be a hottel but its all on its own and taking it will basikly give us a foot hold in the arrear alowing us to expand over more area without anyone realiving and by the time they find out we would have sourounded them and they will not beable to stop us."  
>Back at the car<p>

Tommy lied awake in the motel they had stoped at not knowing how little time he and the world had, how little time he had with his familie and how hard the next year would be or how much they would have to sacrifice.  
>This is only the beginning.<p>

Hey guys thanks reading.  
>Sorry about the huge wait I had a ests at school and some other stuff please review I really struggle to do more if I don't feel like some one is liking the story.<br>If you have any ideas for the story that I like I will give you a shout out so leave an idea as a comment.  
>Thanks for waiting bye! <p>


End file.
